The present invention relates to a gear shift device for vehicles and more particularly to a gear shift device for vehicles movable in the rearward direction such as motor tricycles and four-wheeled automobiles like sand buggy car and its object resides in providing a gear shift device for vehicles which enables a reverse speed stage to be established only when braking operation is performed.